The Night Out
by One Girl's Imagination
Summary: Violet, Angelina, Dash, Johnny, Brad and Tony go on a night out to party. Angelina hears Dash telling Helen about the love he has for Angelina and doesn't know what to do. When Brad dances with Angelina, Dash gets jealous and goes to extreme lenghts.
1. Angelina knows the secret

_**A little dabble that I thought off while listening to U2-Elevation and Rihanna-don't stop the music. This is just a short story and it's not the sequel to should I tell her either. But characters from that story are in this one too. That includes Angelina, Brad and Johnny. **_

Angelina, Brad and Johnny sat in the Parr's living room watching TV. Instead of watching the television, Angelina's eyes were glued on Brad. She had a dreamy look on her face. Dash stood at the doorway watching her and occasionally looking daggers at Brad. Dash stormed off to the kitchen where Violet sat while her mother crimped her hair. Violet and her friends were going on a night out and Violet decided to use the hair crimper her Grandma had bought her for Christmas.

'What does he have that I don't have?' Dash moaned.

Violet and Helen couldn't help but laugh.

'Hey it's not funny. I bet he doesn't even like her as girlfriend material. She suits me better. He's just lame. Nothing special about him.' Dash frowned.

'Champ, Angelina's probably interested in boys her own age.' Helen smiled softly.

'Can't she wait for me?' Dash whined.

'I bet she wishes she could.' Helen continued to crimp Violet's hair.

'So she likes me then?' Dash asked hopefully.

'Mom, see what you've put into his little mushed up head now.' Violet rolled her eyes. Dash chose to ignore her comment and continued to sulk.

Back in the living room, Johnny pulled out his cell and called Tony.

'Hey dude! Are you still coming with us tonight? Awesome. See you there mate.' Angelina and Brad watched as Johnny talked to Tony over the phone. He sometimes made goofy faces to make people laugh so they had learnt that when he is on the phone, always look at him.

'All done Vi.' Helen quickly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair before putting the crimper away.

'Thanks mom.' Violet smiled and headed upstairs to get changed. Just then, Helen's cell phone went off.

'My third text today.' Helen thought aloud. Helen's face suddenly dropped.

'Who's it off?' Dash asked grumpily.

'It's off Sarah saying that she needs me to come round and help her decorate for her tea party tomorrow. Oh right, I promised her that I would. Shoot.' Helen slapped herself on the forehead.

'I'm not going with you.' Dash jumped out of his chair.

'You'll have to with Violet and her friends.' Helen said as she ran up the stairs to get Violet.

Dash headed back to the living room to see what the rest of them were doing.

'So, Angelina. Where are we actually going tonight?' Brad asked.

'First we are meeting Tony at the Shell Shocker café. Then, we're going to that new club on Rhona Street. Basically it's just a night out. Shopping, partying and then later on we're heading down to the beach to see the sunset.' Angelina smiled.

'Sounds good.' Johnny grinned.

'I think we should spend a few hours in the club, maybe then shop for a bit, then head down to watch the sunset and stay there for a few hours maybe. Then head back to the club and do more shopping. We know you girls love your shopping and all.' Brad laughed.

'Yeah, that could work.' Angelina giggled.

'Violet.' Helen knocked on her daughter's bedroom door before she walked in.

'Yeah mom?' Violet turned to look at her mother.

'We have a bit of a problem.' Helen sat down on Violet's bed.

'I promised to help Sarah decorate for her posh tea party tomorrow. Can Dash go out with you are your friends?' Helen smiled.

'What?!' Violet exclaimed.

'Dash doesn't really want to sit and watch us decorate so I though that he might like to go on the night out. Honey please, there is no one to baby sit Dash and I'm definitely not leaving him alone.' Helen stood up.

'What about Jack-Jack?' Violet folded her arms.

'He's coming with me; he can play with Sara's daughter Mia.' Helen grinned.

'Well if he promises not to be a little annoying insect, then he can come. Maybe. I'll talk to the rest of them.' Violet pursed her lips.

With that, Helen and Violet walked back down stairs. Helen headed back to the kitchen and Violet went to the living room.

Helen found Dash sulking again. He sat cross-legged on the floor with his arm folded and a frown across his face.

'What's wrong now sport?' Helen asked as she noticed Dash on the floor.

'Leave me alone.' He muttered.

'Is this to do with Brad and Angelina?' Helen crouched down next to her son.

'Maybe.' He sighed. Before Helen could say anything, Dash began to explain.

'Every time Angelina speaks to Brad, she always has a dreamy look on her face and she's forever looking at him. Why can't she pay attention to me? Like me instead of him?' Dash looked up at his mom.

Little did they know, Angelina was on the other side of the kitchen door listening. She had gone to fetch her handbag she had left in there, she had heard Helen mention her and Brad's names so decided not to go in but just listen. She was in total shock she heard that Dash liked her. She could tell by the way he was speaking that he truly madly deeply liked her.

'Mom, I really like her but I bet she only thinks of me as a stupid kid. I wouldn't even say that I like her. Mom, I love her. It had just been a little crush which grew over the years and now its proper passionate love.' Dash told his mom.

'Wow, I never heard you speak like that before.' Helen smiled.

Back in the living room, Violet had told Brad and Johnny about the whole situation with her mom going out and Dash having to go with them.

'Yeah sure dude. Your little bro is wicked.' Johnny laughed.

'Yeah, it'll be fun with him around.' Brad smiled. Angelina walked back into the room with a look of shock plastered across her face.

'Angie you okay?' Violet asked as Angelina sat on the sofa next to her.

'I'm so stupid.' Angelina slapped her forehead.

'Why?' Violet whispered.

'All these years and I never knew. Vi, did you know that your brother was in love with me?' Angelina turned to look at her best friend.

'Well, I did but he told me never to say anything because he was scared of what you might think.' Violet smiled sheepishly.

'Doesn't he know that I'm not that type of girl?' Angelina sighed.

'I told him but he still told me not to say a word.' Violet put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

'Should I say anything?' Angelina asked.

'Maybe, look Angelina. I don't know how Dash would take it. He might be really embarrassed and we both know what he's like when he gets embarrassed.' Violet laughed.

'Um…girls? I think you should be getting ready.' Brad pointed at his watch.

'Oh right.' Angelina nodded and the two girls headed upstairs to change.

'Ever thought about telling Angie how you feel?' Helen whispered as she noticed Violet and Angelina go upstairs.

'Yeah but she might think I'm just a stupid kid with a crush and never talk to me again.' Dash sighed.

'Angelina isn't that type of girl Dash. You know that yourself. She'll appreciate that you had the guts to tell her that you love her and maybe, just maybe, she may like you back. But I'm not saying she does but you can hope.' Helen stood up and so did Dash.

'I'm stuck between a rock and a beautiful girl.' Dash smiled slightly and walked to the living room.

'Heard you were coming on the night out with us.' Johnny smiled as he saw Dash walk in.

'Yep.' Dash grinned.

'Totally awesome dude.' Johnny laughed.

Dash smiled and headed to his room to get changed as well.

'I'm going to wear my black jeans with my long black top with my kiwi belt.' Angelina said as she pulled out the outfit.

'Kiwi belt?' Violet smiled, obviously amused.

'Yeah, the red one with the glittery black twirls on it.' Angelina held the belt up for Violet to see.

'Why do you call it the kiwi belt?' Violet asked, looking at it.

'First word that popped into my head when I first saw it.' Angelina laughed. Violet just simply smiled and shook her head.

'You're a nutcase.' Violet giggled.

Dash changed into some blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his light blue trainers. Happy with what he was wearing, he plodded back down stairs.

'Looking good little dude.' Johnny grinned and high fived Dash.

Violet grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a long red top.

'Hey Angelina. Now we can match but just in different colours' Violet smiled as she held up her outfit.

'Cool.' Angelina grinned and proceeded to change into her outfit, Violet started to change too.

Minutes later, they were both ready apart from one thing.

'What shoes should I wear?' They asked in unison.

'Wear those purple flats that Tony bought you for your birthday.' Angelina offered.

'Okay. You should wear those red shoes to match your belt.' Violet pointed over at the red shoes in Angelina's bag.

'Great idea.' Angelina grinned.

The two girls wondered back into the living room seconds later. Angelina and Violet had both put on a bit of makeup also. Angelina put some black eyeliner on and some light brown eye shadow. Violet had opted for brown eyeliner and light green eye shadow.

'So, everyone ready?' Helen asked as she walked into the room.

'Yeah.' They all said.

'See you later.' Helen waved them goodbye as the five kids walked out of the front door and headed down to Shell Shocker café.

_**First chapter up. Phew. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I don't know how this one turned out but I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review guys.**_


	2. The Club

_**Sorry if it took me so long to update but as you know, I was working on Should I Tell Her? story, which is now completed. I will work on the sequel to that too. Remember this is not part if the Acid Series. **_

'You see, this is exactly why I don't like Dash coming places with us.' Violet whispered to Angelina, who giggled.

Dash was babbling on about some new TV show that he liked. For some reason, Brad and Johnny were actually listening.

'Dash IS still a kid Vi, they're all like it.' Angelina smiled.

They finally reached Shell Shocker Café.

'Hey guys.' Tony smiled as they walked up to him.

'So, ready to head down to the club?' Brad asked. Everyone nodded.

'Anyone know what type of music they play at the club?' Johnny asked.

'Not sure but it better be good.' Brad laughed. With that, the six headed down to the club.

When they got there, they all noticed the bouncer on the door.

'Dash is never going to get past him.' Johnny whispered.

'What are we going to do?' Angelina asked. Brad, Johnny, Tony and Violet all looked at her. She knew what they were thinking.

'How about you go and do that thing you do.' Brad smirked.

'Oh all right.' Angelina rolled her eyes. The last time she had gone out with her friends, Jason had decided to go with them; without permission of course. With Jason being there, they weren't allowed into The Party Hut because Jason was underage. Angelina had seduced the man while the others snuck Jason inside.

'Go Angie!' Johnny cheered as Angelina walked over to the bouncer. He wore plain black trousers and a short sleeved black top. He had dark sunglasses covering his eyes and ironically had no hair. He stood with his arms folded and a frown on his face. He looked extremely tough and as Angelina got closer, she noticed how big and he was and became slightly worried when she saw the muscles he had. _(if you have ever played The Sims Urbz you will know what I'm on about. The bouncer is supposed to look exactly like the one in the game.) _

She tried to ignore the fact and continued to walk over to him.

'What is she going to do?' Dash asked innocently. Violet turned to her brother and explained what she had done the last time and what she was doing now.

'She's going to seduce him?' Dash frowned.

'Yep.' Brad said watching Angie.

She got about four feet away from him until he actually turned his attention to her.

Angelina ran her hand through her hair and smiled at him.

'You wanna go in?' The bouncer asked her.

'Actually I was wondering, why is someone as hot as you working as a bouncer for a club in Metroville?' Angelina pouted her bee stung lips slightly and walked her fingers up to his shoulder. She clearly saw the man was blushing slightly.

'Listen kid, do you want to go in?' He tried to ignore the fact that Angelina was hitting on him.

'Maybe, depends though. Do you dance?' Angelina turned round, wrapped her hands around his neck and began to slowly swing her hips.

I…err…' The bouncer stuttered. She quickly turned round pulled him closer to her.

'Come with me.' She whispered into his ear.

'I…can't. I have to stay here.' The bouncer pulled away from her. Angelina just smiled before pulling him away from the door.

Violet grabbed hold of Dash and the five of them rushed for the door. The managed to get in without the bouncer noticing, luckily Angelina saw them.

'I'll go in now.' Angelina bit her lips and smiled before walking into the club.

Inside, everything was dark. Strobe lighting, coloured spot lights and beams filled the room. Trance music boomed through the speakers and a few people danced away on the dancefloor. There were people sitting at small round tables chatting away. The six headed over to a table and sat down.

'This place is off the hook!' Johnny beamed.

'Hey Vi, wanna dance?' Tony asked. Violet blushed slightly before the two headed over to the dancefloor.

Johnny noticed two blonde headed girls dancing together.

'Hey Brad, see those two girls?' Johnny pointed over to them.

'The twins?' Brad frowned.

'Yeah. Wish me luck.' Johnny grinned and walked over to the blonde twins.

'Hello ladies. Might is say, you two are looking b-e-a-utiful.' Johnny attempted to sound cool. The twins smiled before dancing with Johnny.

_**Next chapter, Brad dances with Angelina and Dash gets jealous. Review please.**_


	3. Shall We Dance?

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a long, long, long time. My internet hasn't been working on my computer or laptop.

Angelina sat sipping at her coke as the DJ played Love Generation by Bob Sinclair.  
'Hey Angie do you wanna dance?' Brad smiled. Dash narrowed his eyes at Brad who was to busy watching Angelina to notice.  
'Yeah, I'd love to!' Angelina said almost straight away. She wanted to make sure she had accepted before he changed his mind.

'Come on then, this is the perfect song.' Brad smirked teasingly and stood up.

'Love Generation.' Angelina whispered to herself as a chill ran up her spine. The two walked over to the dance floor and joined Violet and Tony. Dash crossed his arms and sighed just as a man dressed in a navy blue suit walked over to him.  
'I'm sorry but you seem way too young to be in this club.' The man said with a straight face. Angelina looked over as she saw a man talking to Dash. She knew that people in a navy suit worked at the club so she decided to head over.  
'Is something wrong?' Angelina placed a hand on her hip.  
'In fact there is. This boy is too young to be in here.' The man turned to face Angelina.

'And how would you know that? If he was too young, how would he have gotten past the bouncer? And for the record, he's old enough to be in here so I suggest you scat and leave him alone.' Angelina smirked.

'I am sorry; you look younger than your age.' The man nodded to Dash before patrolling the rest of the club.  
'Thanks Angie.' Dash smiled.

'No problem Dash. Do you wanna come and dance?' Angelina asked.

'Nah, I'm okay. I'll dance later.' Dash shrugged. Angelina smiled before going back to the dance floor. Love Generation slowly came to a stop before Satisfaction by Biz Markie and Benny Benassi started to play almost instantly. Brad and Angelina looked at each other wondering what to do. They looked over at Tony and Violet who seemed to be dancing quite intimately. But Violet and Tony were dating, Angelina and Brad weren't, that was the problem. They looked back at each other before Brad shrugged causing Angelina to laugh slightly. She turned around as Brad slipped his arms around her waist and she reached back and snaked them around his neck. The two danced dance together as though they were one person. There bodies fitting each others perfectly. Angelina bit her lips and smiled.  
Dash gritted his teeth as he watched Brad and Angelina. He wished that it was him dancing with Angelina, not Brad. An idea suddenly sprang to his mind and a sly smile crept onto his face. He slipped out of his seat and headed over to the bar.  
'What can I get for you?' The waiter smiled. The smile reappeared on Dash's face again before he told the waiter exactly what he wanted.

Yes short but the next bit will need to be in the next chapter. If I put it in this one, the next chapter would be slightly boring because it would have nothing really in it so there, you have it. Review please.


	4. Part One Completed

_**Next one is finally here.**_

Dash sat back down at the table with a smirk on his little face.

'What you smiling about?' Angelina asked as she came over to get her drink.

'Oh, nothing.' Dash said innocently.

'You alright here on your own?' Angelina smiled.

'Yeah, I'm good.' Dash shrugged. Angelina just raised an eyebrow at him.

'No you're not. Come dance.' Angelina said, grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Dash felt as though he was in heaven. The girl of his dreams was dancing with him and holding his hand. He couldn't help but fell a little cheesy though.

'Come on Dash. Dance!' Angelina laughed as Brad came up behind her and slid his arms round her waist. Dash growled before deciding to dance a little.

'You're a pretty good mover.' Brad smiled at him. Dash smiled back before looking away and rolling his eyes.

----------------------------------

After about half an hour, Brad went and sat back down at the table and grabbed his drink.

Dash bit his bottom lip. He hoped that his plan would work. Luckily, for him, it did. As Brad took a big gulp of his drink, his eyes went wide as he spat it back out. He stuck his tongue out before inspecting his drink. It was full of black pepper.

'What? Coke and Black Pepper?' Brad frowned. Dash couldn't help but laugh.

Angelina gave Brad a weird look before walking over to him but Dash caught her arm.

'Dance with me.' Dash said over the extremely loud music. Angelina smirked as she started pulling off moves that put Dash in his place. He hadn't realised how good she actually was.

'You're amazing.' Dash beamed.

'Thanks, you're pretty good yourself.' Angelina laughed. Dash felt a bit off when Violet and Tony walked over to them.

'What's up with Brad?' Violet asked pointing over to him.

'I don't know but he doesn't see to like his drink.' Angelina frowned. Violet looked at her brother who looked slightly sheepish. When Dash noticed his sister's gaze, he gave her an innocent smile. She just shook her head before turning back to Tony and the two carried on dancing.

'Step one complete.' Dash grinned. Angelina just looked at him weird before returning to her dancing.

_**I know, this is really short but I couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter. It all kinda fitted I guess. Enjoyed it? Tell me. Review please. **_


	5. Part Two Completed With A Kiss?

_**I am REALLY SORRY! I totally forgot about this story until I got some reviews. I mentally slapped myself for AGES! Oh My Gosh, I can't apologise enough! **_

People gathered around Angelina on the dance floor as she began to sing Tears Dry On Their Own by Amy Winehouse. One of the staff had said that she had a beautiful voice and had asked her if she could sing for everyone and being Angelina, she didn't back down from the challenge. People whooped and sang along as Angelina danced around like a wild child.

Dash could have sworn that she was drunk. Yeah, drunk on Fanta that is. He looked up just in time to see her finishing the song. She flung the microphone up into the air for the staff to catch it behind her. She walked back over to the table with a smile plastered across her face. She quickly downed her drink before plonking down on a chair next to Dash.

'So, enjoying yourself?' Angelina asked as she turned to him.

'Yeah, it's cool.' Dash grinned. Angelina smirked before tumbling off her chair. Dash quickly jumped up to see if she was okay. He raised an eyebrow at her as she lay on the floor laughing.

'Umm, Angie……Are you feeling okay?' Dash asked as he helped her up. She wobbled a bit before running a hand through her hair.

'Yeah yeah, just feel a bit out of it. Must be from to much dancing and singing.' Angelina slurred before falling back into her seat.

----------------------------

Dash watched Angelina out of the corner of his eye just to make sure she was okay. She was acting as though she was out of her head. But problem was, she was drinking Fanta. Who in the world gets drunk on FANTA? He couldn't help but laugh every time she almost fell back off her chair. It was a funny sight to see her like this. It scared him but he liked it. It was another side to her that he had never seen and he kinda liked it.

He frowned as he noticed a waiter walk over to the table and place a drink in front of Angelina.

'Angie, you didn't even order a drink.' Dash pointed out.

'Yeah I know, he's been bringing me drinks over for the past hour or so. I think Brad might be ordering them or something.' Angelina smiled.

'Nah, I can't be him Angelina he's over there talking to…I have no idea but he's been over there for a while so it can't be him.' Dash smirked as he looked back at Angelina. She looked as though she was about to fall asleep. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as he noticed that Angelina's supposedly Fanta drink was blue.

'Isn't Fanta supposed to be Orange?' Dash asked.

'Depends on what flavour you have.' Angelina bit her tongue before downing her drink in one gulp.

'Addicted much?' Dash raised an eyebrow. Angelina simply laughed before leaning back into her chair and listened to the music thudding through the speakers. She closed her eyes to focus on the music and hopefully drown out the headache that was rapidly forming.

She almost jumped out of her skin as Brad put his hands on her shoulders and pull her back up to the dancefloor. She tiredly wrapped her hands around his shoulders as they danced together to 'H Two O – what's it gonna be'. Angelina giggled as Brad sang along to song with her. She sang the girl's part and he obviously sang the boy's part. It was good fun and Angelina was in ecstasy. Nothing could spoil the moment. Well, that's what she thought.

Dash had purposely moved the buffet tables so that Brad would hopefully tumble over them; along with a few other people. She gasped as Brad and her fell backwards onto the buffet tables and got covered in crisps and biscuits. Angelina and Brad stared at each other in shock. Her arms were still around his neck and his had found themselves around her waist. She lay on top of him due to the fact that they had fallen that way. _**(Duh!) **_

A crowd of people gathered around them and started to laugh. Moments later, Brad and Angelina broke out into a fit of laughter. They quickly stood up and brushed the crisps and biscuits bits off of them.

They were too caught up in laughing, they didn't notice the scowl on Dash's face. The second part of his plan had gone totally wrong. If that wasn't enough to bring him down, what happened next brought him to a total stop.

Brad smiled as he led Angelina away from the dancefloor as the staff cleaned up the food off of the floor. They sat down one on of the tables in the corner. Angelina leant her head on his shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. She looked up and smiled at him. He didn't smile back, he just looked into her eyes. Angelina's stomach did somersaults as she stared straight back. Her eyes widened as his face got nearer and nearer to hers. She smiled slightly as she noticed his eyes shut. She slowly fluttered her shut just before their lips met in a soft but sweet kiss.

_**I know, I know…You people are probably awwing your heads off. What? NO!? How dare you!!! I ought to track you down and throw light bulbs at you. And they I'll…okay getting to carried away…AGAIN! Lol. Review please. **_


	6. Hi, I'm Cleo'

Angelina began to swoon. She couldn't believe that she had actually just kissed Brad!

'Wow.' Angelina gasped.

'Pretty wow yourself.' Brad smiled.

'Huh?' Angelina laughed.

'Just an old saying my mother used to say when anyone used to say 'wow' to anything.' Brad chuckled.

'Oh…right.' Angelina raised an eyebrow at him.

'Never mind.' Brad chewed on his tongue as he spoke. Angelina giggled before standing up and walking over to Violet.

'Hey, Vi…' Angelina began as she approached her best friend.

'Hey.' Violet smiled as she turned to her friend.

'Where's Tony?' Angelina frowned as she looked around for Violet's boyfriend.

'Oh, he's with Dash I think.' Violet smiled.

'Alright. Guess what. Me and Brad…We just kissed!' Angelina squealed.

'Wow. That's great.' Violet grinned.

'Yeah I know. The best bit was that he was the one to kiss me. That means that he likes me too.' Angelina beamed.

'I sure do.' Brad said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Angelina tilted her head to look up and smile at him.

'Where's Tony?' Brad asked.

'With Dash.' Angelina and Violet said in unison.

'Yeah but where's Dash?' Brad raised an eyebrow as the two girls looked around the room.

'Is this some kind of joke?' Violet frowned.

'Knowing your brother…I'd say yes.' Angelina said.

'He's an idiot sometimes.' Violet rolled her eyes.

'Too right.' Angelina laughed before walking back over to the dancefloor.

--------------------------

'Hey, you're the girl that sand before right?' A voice asked from behind Angelina. She looked over her shoulders before turning to the source of the voice. There stood a bleach blonde, fake tan, pearl white teeth girl.

'Yeah.' Angelina smiled.

'I just gotta say that you were totally awesome. You should sing more often. Why don't you do it now?' The girl smiled.

'Oh no, not right now. Maybe later.' Angelina shook her head.

'Okay. By the way, I'm Cleo.'

'Hey, I'm Angelina.' Angelina smiled as Cleo gave her a quick hug.

'Do you want to sing with me later?' Angelina asked as she noticed Cleo singing along with the song.

'I would love to but I'm not a good singer and I think you should have the spotlight.' Cleo blushed.

'Nonsense girl. Anyone can sing and you have a beautiful voice. You have to sing later.' Angelina beamed.

'Oh, alright.' Cleo laughed.

_**I know it's short but it's better than nothing I guess. I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter but I hope it's okay. I kinda struggled slightly with it.**_


	7. Cleo, What Is Wrong With You?

'How do you dance like that?' Cleo asked. Angelina was pulling off moves like a professional.

'Natural.' Angelina smiled.

'What's natural?' Cleo frowned.

'My dancing ability.' Angelina laughed. Cleo just nodded before trying to copy Angelina.

'Ready to sing?' Cleo asked as she grabbed Angelina by the hand and dragged her over to the DJ.

'Do I have a choice?' Angelina mumbled.

'Huh?' Cleo smiled as she turned to Angelina.

'Nothing.' Angelina bit her lip. Cleo shrugged before looking back at the DJ.

'Hey. This is Angelina, the girl that sang before, and I'm Cleo. Hi, nice to meet you. We would like to sing please.' Cleo smiled sweetly.

'That's alright with me.' The DJ grinned as he eyed Angelina with hungry eyes. Angelina simply laughed and rolled her eyes.

'So, what do you want to sing Angie?' Cleo asked.

'Oh…erm…why don't you choose?' Angelina shrugged.

'Okay. Uninvited by Freemasons and Bailey Tzuke.' Cleo said to the DJ before smiling at Angelina.

'That okay?' Cleo frowned.

'Oh, yeah sure. I love that song.' Angelina smirked.

'Me too, wow we have so much in common! We're like sisters!' Cleo squealed as she jumped up and down. Angelina just stepped back and stared at her with wide eyes.

'Okay, okay, come on.' Angelina shook her head as she dragged the over excited Cleo to the middle of the dance floor.

'This is so exciting!' Cleo beamed.

'Yeah.' Angelina just looked at her with a shocked expression.

'I don't get to do this often. To top it all off, I'm singing and dancing with a hot girl.' Cleo smirked. Angelina quickly looked away from her.

'Is she a lesbo?' Angelina whispered to herself. She shook off the thought as she looked over at Violet. She was sitting with Dash, Brad and Tony.

'Finally found them.' She saw Violet mouth at her. She just smiled and nodded. Angelina frowned when she saw Violet's expression change. She seemed to be looking at Cleo. Angelina quickly whisked her head round to see Cleo swinging her top around her head. The bloody girl was stripping!

'Cleo! What the hell are you doing?' Angelina gasped.

'Having fun!' Cleo laughed before throwing the top over Angelina's head.

_**Very short! OMG! I feel so bad but, once again, I couldn't think of anything. My cousin said that I should have added a Lesbo scene in this between Angelina and Cleo but I was like…Hell NO! Angie's not a Lez. Then he said that Cleo should have strapped Angelina up and forced her to do it and I was almost sick with the idea's he was coming out with. I want to keep my fans, not scare them away. Lol. If this story was rated M, I would have. I guess. Actually, I would have gotten my cousin to do it. Review please.**_


	8. We're Not Finished Yet!

'Cleo…hey…Cleo…Cl…Cleo…CLEO!' Angelina shouted but her voice fell upon deaf ears.

'And all the attention is on me!' Cleo smiled as she stepped up onto a table. Angelina looked horrified as Cleo kicked off her high heels.

'The last time I checked, this wasn't singing!' Angelina stomped her foot.

'Oh shut up and let yourself loose.' Cleo laughed as she jumped off the table and onto Angelina. Angelina yelped before they both tumbled to the floor.

'Hey DJ! Play the song!' Cleo giggled before helping Angelina stand up.

'What is wrong with you?' Angelina snapped.

'Oh bite your tongue and just sing babes.' Cleo smirked.

'Eww.' Angelina said simply before taking a few steps away from her. She gripped the microphone tight as the music started.

'WAIT!' Cleo yelled.

'Who's starting first?' Cleo asked as she walked over to her.

'Oh…erm…I don't mind.' Angelina stuttered when she realised how close Cleo had gotten to her.

'You can. You can lead me in so I know how it's done.' Cleo winked before skipping away from her. Angelina let out a quick sigh before walking forward slightly.

'AGAIN DJ!' Cleo yelled, once again. The music started and Angelina got ready.

'Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
And like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight…' Angelina winced when ever Cleo would move close to her.

------------------------------

'Do you think we have been here long enough? Come on; let's go to our next destination.' Johnny beamed.

'Oh no! Not yet, I and Angelina haven't finished with our night yet.' Cleo said as she linked arms with Angelina; her face went some-what pale.

'What…What do you mean we haven't finished our night?' Angelina gulped.

'You'll see.' Cleo smiled slyly before pulling her off into the bathroom.

'That can't be good.' Violet raised an eyebrow.

'You're telling me!' Brad laughed.

'Not a moment for laughing my friend.' Johnny tutted.

'Why not?'

'Because Angelina might be getting eating by evil vampire demon creepy dead rotten monster bunnies as we speak!' Johnny flailed his arms about like the idiot he is.

'Yo! Chill. She'll be fine and what the hell where you on about? Killer bunnies? Grow up.' Brad shook his head.

'They hide in the corners of your room.' Johnny whispered causing Brad to elbow him in the ribs.

_**Good enough? I liked the last bit with Violet, Brad and Johnny. It was funny to imagine and them write. What do you think should happen in the bathroom? God! That sounds so wrong! Lol. Idea's please. I'm not writing the next one until I get some ideas for the next scene. Lol.**_


	9. Boyfriend?

'You really freak me out!' Angelina squealed at Cleo.

'Now that's not the way to act.' Cleo tsked. Angelina pulled her arm out of Cleo's grasp and bolted for the door. She shivered as she walked back up to her friends.

'Have fun?' Brad joked.

'Shut it.' Angelina teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

'No way to talk to your boyfriend like that Angie.' Brad smirked.

'Boy…boyfriend?' Angelina chocked on her own words.

'That's what I said didn't I?' Brad smiled saucily. Angelina went weak in the knees and had to half lean into Violet to stop herself from falling over.

Dash was glaring daggers at Brad now. How dare he! The nerve of that guy! He looked over at the swooning Angelina before back at Brad. Well, they did fit. Same age, height, and great together…they are simply perfect. He was only a ten year old with a mega huge crush, well more than a crush that is. Why would she be interested in him? He was nothing special to her. But she was something more to him. Always have been and always will be.

'So, shall we move on?' Johnny asked. They all nodded and headed out of the night club.

'So, what was the plan again?' Violet frowned.

'Oh…umm…' Angelina bit on her lip as she thought.

'Oh yeah, shopping for you girls.' Johnny smiled.

'Cooley.' Angelina laughed before they headed out into the city to shop till the drop.

'So, Angie, where should we go first?' Violet asked.

'Definitely River Island, then House Of Frasier, then Hot Topic…' Angelina began.

'Wait, isn't that a Goth shop?' Violet mused.

'Yeah but they have some awesome boots and chains in there.' Angelina smirked. Violet just laughed and shook her head.

'Where're we going first girls?' Brad asked as he walked up to Angelina and wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

'You'll find out soon enough.' Angelina said before kissing Brad on the cheek. He looked at her before smiling and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Angelina couldn't help but blush slightly. Luckily it went unnoticed. Well, that's what she thought at least.

'I love you so much.' Brad whispered into her ear. Angelina thought that this was really random but loved in nonetheless.

'I love you too.' Angelina whispered back. After hearing this, Brad pulled her closer to him and gave her a slight squeeze. Angelina bit her lip and smiled even more. She was once again in ecstasy.

_**The End! Whoo. I'll leave the rest to your imagination.**_


End file.
